Un año contigo
by Aliados69
Summary: Sakura ha muerto y está en cielo, siendo aprendiz de ángel. Todos los días observa a como sus seres queridos siguen con sus vidas. Cuando descubre que una de las personas que más amo en la tierra está a punto de morir, pedirá una oportunidad para impedirlo. ¿Lo lograra? -Primera historia en SCC, denle una oportunidad y léanla.


"Sakura ha muerto y está en cielo, siendo aprendiz de ángel. Todos los días observa a como sus seres queridos siguen con sus vidas. Cuando descubre que una de las personas que más amo en la tierra está a punto de morir, pedirá una oportunidad para impedirlo. ¿Lo lograra?"

* * *

**Capítulo 1-Kero **

* * *

_El Cielo es un paraíso, aquí habitamos los ángeles que en nuestras anterior vida humana fuimos buenos. También existe el infierno, allí van las personas… que mucho han errado._

_Pero, hay otro lugar, es conocido como el Médium allí van las personas que no entran ni en los ángeles ni en los demonios, o, los que se suicidan._

* * *

- Sakura -Me llamaron unos pequeños angelitos. Eran tan bellos, preciosos sin duda. Ellos son los bebes que mueren al nacer o antes, ellos se convierten en ángeles y cuidan de la familia que no los pudo ver vivir… pero ellos lo aman. Y sí, es cierto eso de que los bebes escuchan todo en los nueve meses de embarazo, ellos son la prueba existente de ello.

- ¿Qué sucede mis angelitos? –Pregunte con ternura. Cada vez que los miraba, sentía en mí un pedazo más humano, como sí… pudiese volver a ser una, aunque sé que es imposible.

- Gabrielle quiere que vayas a una clase especial, el nos dijo que se encuentra ahora en el castillo de los tres.

- ¿Una clase especial? –Murmure confundida y un poco espantada. Que Gabrielle llamara a los aprendices de ángeles para una clase en aquel lugar, no era bueno.

Me despedí de los niños y les pedí un caballo a los ángeles superiores. Si, se que estarás pensando ¿Caballos en el cielo? Pero los animales son seres puros también. ¿Dónde esperen que terminen cuando mueren? Sus almas suben al cielo, por lo menos las de la mayoría.

A los animales se les da un poder especial, a los caballos se los otorgaron alas, para que puedan ser de utilidad para los aprendices a ángeles y no se casen al trotar. Ellos pueden elegir, después de unas décadas, si quieren reencarnar y en que o si quieren quedarse en el cielo.

El caballo me llevó hasta allí. Entre al castillo de los tres, y allí estaban Lucifer, Gabrielle y Fatum. Fatum era el ayudante de las tres parcas de Medium: Nona, Décima y Morta. Aunque se dice que ni el mismo Fatum las ha visto en persona.

- Por fin llegó la niña. –Festejo Lucifer. A veces me pregunto cómo es que alguien como él es el jefe de los demonios, a diferencia de lo que la biblia dice… parece tan alegre.

Y sí, lo sé. El produjo una gran guerra, donde desaparecieron muchas almas, pero consiguió el perdón de dios al arrepentirse. Después de que la ira de Lucifer ceso llegaron al acuerdo de que él se encargaría de las personas que sean derivadas al infierno. Recibirían un castigo hasta que estén realmente arrepentidas, solo ahí se les concedería el perdón de dios.

Hice una reverencia. - ¿En qué puedo servirles? –Pregunte de forma educada a los tres del cielo, infierno y médium.

Gabrielle se acerco. – Es tu oportunidad de convertirte en un ángel completo, Sakura. Solo tienes que hacer una pequeña cosa…

- ¿Y eso sería? –Lo anime a continuar. Entonces me sonrió y señalo con la cabeza a una esquina de habitación. Allí se encontraba un chico, pude saber que se trataba de un demonio por su vestuario y sonrisa malévola. Me volví a mirar a Gabrielle y negué. – oh… wow ¿A qué se refieren? Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando… no quiero hacer de niñera de un demonio.

- Debes hacerlo. Es tu obligación, Sakura. La única manera de convertirte en un ángel. –Me dijo. Lucifer le hizo señas al chico para que se acercara.

- Pero… -Mire hacía el chico con incredulidad, después me gire y volví a mirar a Gabrielle. - ¡MIRALO! ¡ES UN DEMONIO COMPLETO! ¡ES UNA LOCURA! UNA LOCURA IMPOSIBLE!–Chille enfadada.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño. – Sakura, si no te conviertes en un ángel, habrá que mandarte a Médium y sabes de que se encargan ellos.

¡Claro que lo sabía! Ellos se encargaban de… llevarse el alma de las personas cuando ellos morían. Médium era algo así como el inframundo.

Suspire, rendida. – Bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? –Pregunte estirando mis brazos.

Lucifer miro a Gabrielle. – Un año y medio. –Contesto el hombre de rojo.

- Ustedes están muy locos… -Suspire. Me di vuelta hacía el chico que miraba con expresión divertida la situación. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Que te importa. –Se burlo divertido.

Abrí la boca intentado decir algo y me gire hacía Gabrielle y Lucifer. – Ven…?

- Sakura… -Fatum hablo por primera vez desde que llegue. – tienes que hacerlo, es tu oportunidad. –Y me sonrió. Y era raro que Fatum sonriera, se dice que solo lo hizo en dos ocasiones: Cuando recupero sus recuerdos después de morir y cuando lo asignaron ayudante de las tres parcas. Y eso son solo rumores, quizá en realidad yo sea la que presencio la única sonrisa de Fatum en décadas.

- Saku, escucha. El es Kerberos, falleció hace unos quince años atrás y por más que ya sea un demonio completo, el sigue teniendo la misma maldad y cometiendo errores como en su vida humana. –Me explico Lucifer. No entendí ¿Acaso no todos los demonios son así? – Y se que estas pensando, pero escúchame. Hace unas cuantas décadas atrás, cuando la paz entre los tres mundos se logro, Gabrielle y yo tuvimos la idea de ver si un demonio completo puede influenciarse de un ángel. Después de mucho intentarlo, nuestro señor acepto que el proyecto se llevara a cabo. Y te elegimos a ti y a cinco aprendices de ángeles más para llevarla a cabo. El será tu proyecto.

Asentí. Ya no quería más explicaciones, había entendido el punto. Gabrielle sonrió. –Yo se que lo harás bien, Sakura. Y cuando menos te lo esperes, tendrás tus alas. –Me sonrió. – Bien, ahora tendrás que ayudarlo en su tarea. Deben ordenar la sala de reuniones del mundo médium.

Frunci el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que ayudarlo? ¿Era su trabajo, no?

- Sigan a Fatum, el les mostrara donde están. Lucifer y yo, estaremos por ahí, jugando ajedrez. – Oh, claro. ¿En qué lugar de la biblia dice que Lucifer y Gabrielle son grandes amigos? EN NINGÚN LUGAR.

Fatum nos mostro el lugar, el cual era un gran desastre, y nos dejo allí.

El castaño se sentó en la silla y me miro. - ¿Qué? –Lo interrogue algo molesta. Su mirada me inquietaba.

- ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te moriste? –Esa pregunta me sorprendió o a lo mejor lo directo que fue, pero respondí.

- Acababa de cumplir 16. Iba en el auto con mi familia, a una salida familiar y bom, chocamos contra un conductor. Papá, mamá y mi hermano sobrevivieron, pero yo… estoy aquí, más muerta que viva. –Traté de bromear al final.

Hubo un momento de silencio, yo empecé a juntar las cosas tiradas por el suelo. Demasiado papelerío. – Eres bastante fea como para ser un ángel. –Le tire un cuaderno que encontré encima.

- Imbécil.

- Los ángeles no insultan.

- Prácticamente, aun no soy un ángel.

- Eso lo explica todo…

- Claro. –Volví a la tarea de juntar las cosas. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

- No lo sé… -Respondió, su tono de voz fue indescifrable.

Me gire. – ¿No lo sabes o no me quieres decir? –Le pregunte.

- No lo sé. Ya sabes, cuando te conviertes en un ser completo… pierdes la totalidad de los recuerdos de tu vida humana. Además de que… poco a poco, te vas olvidando, los rostros… las sensaciones, el tacto… no sé, los aromas… es raro.

Claro. Me había olvidado de eso. – Claro. –Murmure. – Ya me olvide… de cómo sabía el chocolate y las fresas. Tampoco recuerdo el aroma de los jazmines y ¡Qué ironía!, tampoco como olían las flores del árbol Sakura. Olvide cual era la sensación que me envolvía cuando mi hermano o mis padres me abrazaban o besaban. O también como me latía el corazón cuando estaba cerca de mi novio. –Suspire. – A veces toco aquí... –Señale mi pecho, del lado donde antes había un corazón que bombeaba. – y noto que no late. Que no se mueve, pero podría jurar… que hay veces que… siento la sangre correr por mis venas, que mi corazón todavía late... como antes de morir, pero después recuerdo que es imposible recordarlo. Igualmente, todavía reconozco los rostros de mis amigos… y de mi familia, ya que los veo todos los días.

- ¿Todos los días? –Pregunto algo confundido, era una expresión tonta, por lo que reí y el frunció el ceño.

Cuando pare de reír, asentí y le hice señas para que se acercara. - Hace un tiempo descubrí que en horizonte del mundo médium se pueden ver a los seres humanos que quieras. –Explique. - Una vez Gabrielle me descubrió, pero me concedió un poder especial por algún tiempo, para poder verlos y… no tener que ir siempre a hasta allí. –Le tendí mi mano.

- No voy a agarrar tu mano… -Me miro con asco.

- Idiota, es la única forma que tengo para mostrártelo.

- Bien, pero no lo comentes. Tengo una reputación. –Cerré mis ojos, y aparecimos en la clase.

- ¿Una clase? ¿Es tele transportación o algo así? –Pregunto Kerberos.

Negué. – Seguimos en el mismo lugar. Esto es… simplemente, la visión de lo que ellos hacen. No podemos ni tocarles ni hablarles. Ellos no lo notan... no lo sienten.–Sonreí, mirando al quien alguna vez fue mi novio. – El es Shaoran. –Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos color chocolate. Sonreía ante lo que le decía Eriol, nuestro otro amigo. – Y el que está a su lado es… era uno de mis mejores amigos, Eriol. El es el que mantiene fuerte a Shaoran. –Comente. El se mantuvo callado. – Las chicas de allí, las que rodean a la pelinegra, son mis amigas. Y la que está siendo rodeada, era… mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo. También mi prima… -Sonreí con tristeza.

- Oh… -Vi como su mirada se dirigió a una chica castaña, que estaba rodeada de chicos que la acariciaban por todas partes.

- Ella es Rika. Sé que soy un ángel y todo eso, pero dios me perdone… esa chica es una puta realmente. Cuando estaba viva, ella deseaba separarme de Shaoran y aun estando muerta ni respeto tiene por mí, sigue queriendo conquistarlo. Pero él no le da ni la hora.

- ¿Y tu familia?

- ¡Oh, claro! –Aparecimos en mi casa, o mi antigua casa. Caminamos hasta mi cuarto o el que antes era. Allí había un chico recostada en la que fue mi cama. – El es mi hermano, Touya. Ya tiene 21 años. –Chille emocionada. – Siempre que tiene problemas se recuesta en mi cama a pensar… -Cuando dije esto, mi rostro se torno serio.

- ¿Y tus Padres? –Pregunto.

- Desde que morí, solo trabajan y trabajan sin cesar. Eso es uno de los motivos por los que Touya esta tan solo, ahora. Quiero decir… antes éramos muy unidos. –En mi rostro se formo una sonrisa triste. Solté su mano y aparecimos de vuelta en la sala. – A veces creo que sería mejor no recordar… sufro tanto, los veo a ellos allá y yo acá. No me quejo, quiero ser un ángel, pero…

- Esta bien. No es algo malo necesariamente… -Murmuro a lo bajo.

Le sonreí. Iba a decir algo. Pero decidí callar, creo que eso traería algunos problemas entre los dos. – ¿Qué es eso? –Señalo un libro que había arriba de un armario.

- Eso es… el libro donde están los nombres de las personas que están a punto de morir, o cometer suicidio. Nada importante. –Le comente, restandole importancia para poder seguir limpiando el lugar.

Hizo algunos ruidos y después todo quedo en silencio. – Kerberos… ¿Qué…? –Y cuando me voltee lo vi con el libro en las manos, leyendo aquellos nombres.

- Dime Kero ¿No crees que Kerberos es demasiado largo? –Me dijo. Paso algunas paginas, pero yo todavía estaba en shock como para poder responder.

- Co… ¿Qué? No… ¡KERBEROS, DEJA ESE LIBRO DONDE ESTABA! –Grite enfadada, cuidando que nadie viniera. – Esta mal… es contra la naturaleza de…

- De los ángeles, no de los demonios. –El me dijo burlón. Cuando estuve a punto de replicar el hablo… - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu novio? –Pregunto repentinamente, su tono era serio. Algo indescifrable.

- No te importa y deja eso ya…

- ¿Cómo se llama? –Volvió a repetir su pregunta.

Suspire. – Shaoran Lee ¿Por qué? –Pregunté algo fastidiada.

- Porque si tanto lo extrañas, pronto se van a reunir. –Me dijo mirando el libro.

Mi mandíbula cayó. - ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunté incrédula.

- Este chico va a morir. –Murmuro con bronca en su voz.

- ¿¡QUE!?

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.  
**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo fic. Por favor dejen comentario si lo hace, me serviría mucho para continuar. :3

Gracias por leer!


End file.
